Ascendant Blackwing S:D
This bey will be owned by Synchro. It is the evolution of Fierce Blackwing B090 CB and, the 2nd bey in the Blackwing series. It is one of the most powerful wind type beys sending huge wind attacks. Facebolt: Blackwing II This Facebolt depicts Blackwing. It is made out of very hard rubber. It shows Blackwing's wings in a wreath type way. Outside of the wreath are scattered feathers showing it's power. This Facebolt is super hard making it hard to slash on and break. If a bey tries to slash in smashes hard on this Facebolt and goes back. This Facebolt is light orange. Energy Ring: Blackwing II This Energy Ring has 18 big feather designs and 2 mini ones on top of 3 big. It is very hard to break just like the Facebolt. This Energy Ring is light orange. Fusion Wheel: Ascendant PC Frame: This PC Frame has 3 spikes on the side. It launches in and out. If it goes out it makes Assault Mode. If it goes in it makes Smash Mode. Metal Frame: This Metal Frame is completely circular with lots of feathers designs on it. It can gather wind very well and release it. This Metal Frame is also thick. Core: This Core has 6 tall metal pieces it goes up and down to fit in the spikes and, on Metal Frame. The 2 modes are Ariel Assault Mode and Attack Smash Mode. If it goes up on Assault Mode and Smash Mode it makes Ariel Assault and Attack Smash Mode. 4D Performance Tip: Silver Drive This 4D Tip is a very good one. It is rubber and silver like its name. To change a mode the 4D Tip clicks from Core Defense Mode to Fast Break Mode. If it is in Core Defense Mode it can defend from attacks sending the other bey flying back using the rubber. If it is in Fast Break Mode it can move a super high speed going and dodging then countering all at high speeds, that makes the bey faster because of the flatness. Abilities Attack Wind Release (Standard): Blackwing gathers up wind in the air. Then a fast speeds it releases the wind knocking the opposing bey back by the power. the wind can lower a bey's spin. Barrage Blast(Ignition): Blackwing starts barraging a bey smashing it back more and more. The beys spin lowers and it get of balance. Then it goes for a final attack knocking the bey in the air. Speed Blink(Ignition): Blackwing moves at super high speeds attacking the bey really fast. The opposing bey loses lots of stamina due to the attacking at high speeds. It uses the wind to carry it at high speeds. Defense Wild Wind Wall (aka WWW)(Standard): Blackwing starts gaining a great amount of speed. Then it makes a fat huge tornado wall from the gained wind. This tornado defends Blackwing from attacks. Then Blackwing smashes the opposing bey with the tornado. Explosive Defense(Standard): Blackwing creates a wind wall defending itself from attacks. Then after the opponent attacks Blackwing blows away all the wind in an explosive movement. Knocking the opposing bey back hard. Stamina Stamina Gain(Standard): Blackwing spins in a complete circle vaccuming some wind back into the bey, increasing rotation Special Moves Wild Blackwing Boost: Blackwing uses the friction from it or uses the wind to make a wild tornado. The tornado sucks up a bey's element power. The opposing bey gets thrown around. The wind is so wild that an opposing bey can not gain stamina from it or get into the eye of the storm. Then the wind throws the opposing bey out. If the bey has a great amount of power it can get out. OverBlast: Blackwing goes in the air gathering wind as it goes. Then Blackwing goes high in the clouds. Next it turns over and goes down for an attack it gathers wind as it goes again. It smashes an opposing bey with all the wind it gathered going up and down. The impact is huge and after the attack it blows all the wind it got from going up and down at the opposing bey making the impact huge. Nova Gear: Nano Boost This Nova Gear increases Blackwing's speed making Blackwing go fast and making Blackwing dodge attacks and counter a high speeds. If Fast Break Mode is on Blackwing can go at supernatural speeds being able to barrage at high speeds also. Nano Boost has three "wings" like the top part of the L-Drago Destructor wheel. It has feather designs on it that are green. Nano Boost goes between the Energy Ring and the Fusion Wheel. Category:Synchro37